marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris/MvC:I
Chris Redfield returns in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite with the default roster. Appearance Chris maintains the same look from Marvel vs. Capcom 3, but is noticeably more buff compared to his previous appearance. Story 88 Days after Convergence caused by Ultron-Sigma, Chris is with other heroes such as Thor, Chun-Li, and X in Xgard (a fusion between Asgard and Highway City) as they fight Ultron Sigma's forces. Upon discovering that Ultron-Sigma had been capturing Thanos when his half was Ultron in normal Marvel Universe, Chris, Doctor Strange, Chun-Li, Rocket Raccoon and Strider Hiryu operates a stealth rescue mission to rescue Thanos. After Ultron-Sigma arrives and starts fighting off heroes easily, Chris arrives shooting Ultron-Sigma while saving Thor from being brainwashed by Ultron Sigma, which doesn't affect Ultron-Sigma and only attracts attention to himself, but Chris shows no fear to be blown up by the villainous robot. Luckily, Captain America manage to save Chris, with all heroes escape with Doctor Strange, confirming Thanos' rescue mission is a success, as a mean to lure Ultron Sigma into engaging the heroes who is outside the rescue mission. Back in a safer base in Avengers Tower at New Metro City (a fusion between Marvel version of New York and Metro City from Street Fighter/Final Fight, the heroes make a separate mission to search for the remaining Stones (Time, Power, Mind and Soul Stones) scattered across the converged world thanks to Thanos' tips, despite without the Reality and Space Stones, which are still under Ultron Sigma's possessions. As Doctor Strange releases the containment that shuts Thanos during his imprisonment by Ultron Sigma, Thanos alert the heroes that Ultron Sigma had planted Thor an in-progress Sigma virus earlier before Chris' team arrived in time for the heroes to retreat after rescuing Thanos, but was too late, as the progress start infecting Thor completely, losing the heroes' reliable Thunder God of Norse, shortly before Gamora and Nova arrived in time to join their fellow heroes. Chris is sent to find Mind Stone in A.I.M.BRELLA (a merger terrorist company between A.I.M., and Umbrella from Resident Evil), where he is accompanied by Spider-Man and Frank West. The three heroes found out that A.I.M.Brella conducts a mixture B.O.W. experiment with the Symbiotes for the company's expanding army. Much worst, A.I.M.Brella captured New Metro City mayor Haggar, yet can still be saved. However, Haggar mistakes the three heroes as one of A.I.M.Brella members, until Spider-Man and Frank West calms him down. Chris later heard a conversation between the A.I.M.Brella leader M.O.D.O.K., the possessor of Mind Stone, and his God of Death associates, Jedah, who happens to be the possessor of Soul Stone, revealing A.I.M.Brella's allegiance with Dark Kingdom (a fusion between Dark Dimension and Demon Kingdom) to create a large-sized ultimate symbiote abomination and the Dark Kingdom's invasion on Earth for their chaos, using a teleporting device between Earth and Dark Kingdom. He and Haggar fights and defeats Nemesis, while Spider-Man manage to get the Mind Stone from M.O.D.O.K. and Frank destroys the teleporting device. However, the teleporting device still active and the large Symbiote, controlled by Jedah comes out and chases the four heroes. As the four heroes manage to get out of A.I.M.Brella to fight the large symbiote monster outside, Chris shots the symbiote, which indirectly spills on Spider-Man, controlling the web-head's body into attacking his fellow heroes, leaving Haggar and Frank to find any environments that can project higher sound waves nearby to rescue Spider-Man, while Chris tries to buy his time to distract the symbiote along with it. Changes in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite * Standing L, which is Standing LP is now rapid fire. * Normal strings revamped. * Crouching H, now Crouching HK can now cause sweep. * Gains a Magnum Gun bullet gauge maxes 3 bullets used and can be reloaded. * Revamped Combination Punch and its followups, besides having an increased juggle timing. * Grenade Launcher's freezing properties can now freezes juggled opponents properly. * Sweep Combo’s 2nd hit weapon is now a Stun Baton and no longer Ground Bounce. * Satellite Laser shot pressing become faster. * Changes to the health system have hurt Chris, where in Ultimate, he had over above average health. In Infinite, Chris is now in the 10,000 health tier which is just average. Theme Song Chris's new theme song is a remix of Assault Fire from Resident Evil 5's Mercenaries mode. Quotes Character Select * "This is Chris. Ready to move out." '' * ''"Threat detected. Let's go!" * "Focus on the mission. Got that?" * "We're a team. We have to cooperate." * "Arrived at the target point. Let's begin the mission." * "One of us'll be front page news tomorrow." ''(character select with Frank West) Intro * ''"Once the fighting starts, it's every man for himself." * "We'll survive this battle if we look out for each other." * "This is top secret, meaning off the record!" * "Why do I get stuck with missions like these?" * "I have my orders. Nothing personal." * "Got any last words?" * "Focus on the battle! You can do that, right?" * "Does this guy even understand me?" ''(Nemesis as teammate) * ''"I've lost friends to you. Now I'll send you to meet them." (VS. Nemesis or Sigma) * "Another day, another battle. Huh, Cap?" (Captain America as teammate) * "Don't pull anything funny. We're on the same side, for now." (Villain as teammate) * "Some joint operation, I guess I've got no choice." (Villain as teammate) * "I'll settle this with my own two hands!" (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "I've got a knack for taking down monsters." (VS. Ultron Omega) Victory * "Mission complete. Let's return to base." Victory Quotes * "You might've beaten me if I'd been alone. But it's teamwork that won this fight, so if you can't understand that, give up now." * "This isn't the first time I've disbelieved what's right before my eyes. You aren't affiliated with Umbrella, are you?" * "If I use this pouch, I bet I can shave half a second off my reload time... Sorry. Talking to myself." * "You know, this is actually easier than my usual gig. I haven't seen a single walking corpse or slavering animal yet." * "Doesn't matter which world you're from, if you lose sight of team tactics and your ammo count, you're gonna have a bad day." * "You've got guts. Must've had a great C.O. I'd... rather not think about mine." * "I bet you think you're a tough one huh. I've seen things that's make your, uh, faceplate curl." (To X) * "You're not what I expected of an alien. I guess I've seen one too many weird things already..." (To Guardian of the Galaxy member or Venom) * "I'm used to bioweapons wiping out entire towns, but a town floating in the sky? That's a new one." (In Asgard) * "I get the S.T.A.R.S. beef, but I'm a BSAA agent now. That's too much to fit in one groan, huh." (To Nemesis) * ''"I've fought my share of winged monstrosities in my time. You won't rank as one of the memorable ones." ''(To Jedah) Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite